


a hint of nutmeg

by ElasticElla



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “How many shots of eggnog do you think it would take to forget the last few months?” Jane asks, probably not nearly rhetorically nor quietly enough given this is a Scarlet party.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Jane Sloan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	a hint of nutmeg

“How many shots of eggnog do you think it would take to forget the last few months?” Jane asks, probably not nearly rhetorically nor quietly enough given this is a Scarlet party.

“And you’re cut off,” Kat says, hand on her back as she leads her away from the drinks table.

She pouts, even though she knows it’s the right call. Last time she was drunk around her boss, well, it’s a miracle Patrick hasn’t fired her yet. Sutton is twirling around the dance floor with Alex, and besides Kat, there’s no one else here she really wants to be around. 

“Ugh, why didn’t we get out of this again?” 

“Because you’re a twenty-something making way more than minimum wage with dental,” Kat replies, not looking up from twitter. She’s really is a social media goddess, Jane would make so many typos trying to pull that kind of stunt. 

“You got me there,” she says, and accidentally catches Patrick’s eye. Her stomach drops as he grins and starts walking over, “Dance with me please?” 

“One sec, I wanna jump in on this raccoon meme before it’s-” 

“Boss incoming, _please_?” 

“You’re so lucky we don’t need the bump and I’m technically not working,” Kat says, pocketing her phone and letting Jane drag her to the dancing masses.

“Have I told you lately that you’re my favorite?” 

Kat laughs, “Easy to say when Sutton’s out of ear shot.” 

“Mmm, I love you,” Jane murmurs, leaning forward to rest her head on Kat’s boobs. (Kat has the _best_ pillow boobs ever. If Jane was able to trick Kat into dating her, they’d never ever stop dating. Unless like they got married.)

“How ya doing down there?” Kat asks, and Jane nearly repeats her thoughts before wondering how much eggnog she had. (Eggnog doesn’t make people gay though. Kat probably does. These are- these are not regular drunk Jane thoughts and she absolutely shouldn’t ever mention them.)

“Your boobs are the softest,” Jane says, which is marginally better than the other thoughts rumbling around her head. She should drink some water or like eat a pizza-

“Ooooh d’you wanna get Tony’s after this?” 

Kat vibrates softly, laughter, though Jane doesn’t know at which statement. “You know me babe, I’m all about supporting small businesses.” 

“Love you the most,” Jane murmurs, eyes drifting shut. The holiday music is just loud enough not to hear other conversations, Kat is beyond warm around her, and she’s hitting comfy sleepy drunk. 

Tonight, everything is good.


End file.
